prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (November 29, 2016)
The November 29, 2016 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the in on November 29, 2016 at the Colonial Life Arena in Columbia, South Carolina. Summary Following the success of the Cruiserweight Classic and the jaw-dropping exploits of the Cruiserweight Superstars on Raw, the high-flying division debuted on its new WWE Network home – WWE 205 Live. Corey Graves and Mauro Ranallo were joined by NXT Superstar Austin Aries to call the action. Before the action got underway – including a battle between The Brian Kendrick and Rich Swann for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship – the WWE Universe was introduced to the division of Superstars that weigh in at 205 pounds or less and hail from all over the world. Previously competing on Raw, the Cruiserweight Classic and WWE NXT, the Superstars of the division are poised to bring edge-of-your-seat action to WWE 205 Live! After competing in the Cruiserweight Classic, British competitor Jack Gallagher made a successful Cruiserweight division debut on WWE 205 Live against Ariya Daivari. “The Extraordinary Gentleman” quickly showed off his technical acumen countering an early maneuver from Daivari. The unorthodox ability of Gallagher left Daivari in a constant state of strategic recalibration that the Manchester, England, native used to his advantage – even tying his opponent in a knot! Daivari did regain his composure in an attempt to reclaim momentum, but Gallagher’s unique style of competition continued to prove to be too much and he was able to secure a pinfall in a most impressive debut. Arriving at WWE 205 Live, Rich Swann and The Brian Kendrick had competing visions about the outcome of their main event battle on the show’s debut. Swann was poised to prove all the naysayers wrong while The Brian Kendrick believed his victory was a foregone conclusion. Unfortunately for Kendrick, Swann – who earned the title opportunity defeateding former Cruiserweight Champion TJ Perkins and Noam Dar on Raw – indeed did prove himself, rising to the occasion and capturing the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. Believing WWE 205 Live existed because of him, Kendrick – a 17-year veteran – kept the energetic Swann at bay early in the contest. However, the fast-paced athleticism of “The Outlandish” Swann swung momentum in his favor. Proving that the Cruiserweight division is both high-flying and hard-hitting, Kendrick methodically targeted his opponent’s neck and back. Swann displayed the true heart of champion, remaining in the battle and a securing the win after delivering a flurry of kicks to become the new WWE Cruiserweight Champion. Results ; ; *The Bollywood Boyz defeated Tony Nese & Drew Gulak (6:00) *Jack Gallagher defeated Ariya Daivari (5:52) *Rich Swann defeated Brian Kendrick © to win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship (15:12) *Dark Match: Dean Ambrose & Dolph Ziggler defeated AJ Styles & The Miz (10:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 11-29-16 1.jpg 205 Live 11-29-16 2.jpg 205 Live 11-29-16 3.jpg 205 Live 11-29-16 4.jpg 205 Live 11-29-16 5.jpg 205 Live 11-29-16 6.jpg 205 Live 11-29-16 7.jpg 205 Live 11-29-16 8.jpg 205 Live 11-29-16 9.jpg 205 Live 11-29-16 10.jpg 205 Live 11-29-16 11.jpg 205 Live 11-29-16 12.jpg 205 Live 11-29-16 13.jpg 205 Live 11-29-16 14.jpg 205 Live 11-29-16 15.jpg 205 Live 11-29-16 16.jpg 205 Live 11-29-16 17.jpg 205 Live 11-29-16 18.jpg 205 Live 11-29-16 19.jpg 205 Live 11-29-16 20.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #1 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #1 at WWE.com * 205 Live #1 on WWE Network Category:2016 television events